


The Wrath of Lily Potter

by Sweet_Wing_Queen101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Being an Idiot, Dumbledore Bashing, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Fake Prophecy, Good Voldemort, Harry Is Not A Horcrux, Hell Hath No Fury Like A Protective Mother, Lily Evans Potter is So Done, Lily Evans Potter is Totally Awesome, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Order of the Phoenix Bashing (Harry Potter), Voldemort and Severus are Terrified of Lily, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Wing_Queen101/pseuds/Sweet_Wing_Queen101
Summary: Lily refuses to let an old fool take control of her son. So she takes matters into her own hands.Voldemort is astounded (and slightly terrified) of this witch and decides not to attack her baby.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Minor or Background Relationship(s), past Lily Evans Potter/James Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 161





	1. Chapter 1

Albus Dumbledore had an expression of great sorrow on his face. Lily wanted to slap him, while James just asked him what was wrong.

Lily also wanted to slap James.

(That wasn't new.)

"I'm so sorry, my dears," Dumbledore said gently. "I've recently discovered something terrible."

"What, what happened?" James demanded. He gasped. "Is someone dead? Please tell me its not Moony or Padfoot."

"No, no one is dead, although someone soon will be," Dumbledore said softly.

"Who?" Lily asked. _Who is in danger from your scheming?_

"You recall that I hired a Professor Trelawney a few months ago?" Dumbledore questioned.

James nodded cluelessly. Lily knew what the old fool was driving at, so she pretended to gasp.

"She's descended from...?"

"Yes, she is indeed a descendant of Cassandra Trelawney," Dumbledore replied, eyes twinkling but his expression still grieving. "And she has spoken a prophecy."

"Oh," James said, looking faintly annoyed. Lily stifled an eyeroll. Gryffindors and their hatred of Divination.

"Regarding the Dark Lord... and your son," Dumbledore added.

James gasped. "Prongslet is in a prophecy! Awesome! Lils, did you hear that?"

"What, exactly, does this prophecy say about my son?" Lily asked, trying very hard to keep her fury back. How _dare_ Dumbledore use _her child_ in one of his _stupid schemes!_

"The exact wording escapes me," Dumbledore said ashamedly, "but according to the prophecy, Harry is destined to destroy the Dark Lord."

James started rambling about how amazing "Prongslet" was and how he was going to destroy Voldemort, but Lily was inwardly seething.

"James," Dumbledore interrupted, "I'm afraid that Voldemort's spy overheard part of the prophecy. You and your son are in danger."

Lily was _this close_ to hexing Dumbledore into oblivion. Dumbledore had spoken as if he'd been _unaware_ of Voldemort's spy, but she knew for a fact that he'd _let_ whoever it was overhear it.

She put on a mask of determination and worry.

"Don't worry, Dumbledore," she said calmly. "No one will _touch_ my son."

"Our son," James frowned.

 _You seem to have forgotten that, considering your nickname for Harrison,_ Lily thought. Instead she sighed and said, "Yes, dear, _our_ son."

She wished he was Severus' instead of this stupid brat.

She stood up. "I'm going to check on Harrison." She left the room, ignoring James' correction of "Harry." She knew the name of her own son, thank you very much.

Six-month-old Harrison Sirius Potter blinked up at her from his crib, his beautiful _Avada Kedavra_ green eyes sparkling up at her. "Mama!" he said happily. Lily had been very happy that his first word had been 'Mama,' and had yet to call James any form of 'Dad.'

"Hello, darkling," Lily whispered as she picked up her sweet baby. She only ever called him that when she was alone. "We're going on a little trip."

She was going to protect her little one if it was the last thing she would do.

\-----------

Lily knocked swiftly, casting glances around the street. It was dark, but one could never be too careful.

Especially when one had two people after her baby, one of them a Dark Lord and the other an old, manipulative fool.

The door opened slightly and a voice hissed, "State your intentions quickly and leave."

"Is that how you treat your friends, Prince?" Lily asked quietly, using the old nickname.

Severus yanked open the door, his usual blank mask completely failed. "Vixen," he whispered. He frowned when he saw the sleeping Harrison. "What's going on?"

"Not out here," Lily said firmly. "It's an emergency."

The half-vampire blinked at her before allowing her in. He'd obviously seen the fury and desperation behind her mask of cold determination.

Lily sank on to Severus' couch and pulled her baby closer to her chest, taking a small breath.

"What is it?" Severus asked shortly.

"Dumbledore has created a false prophecy and made your master target _my baby,_ " Lily growled. Severus' eyes widened minutely.

"I am not sure who you mean, Lily," he said carefully.

"Cut the crap, Severus. I know you're a Death Eater, I'm not stupid," Lily scoffed. "And you can always trust me with your secrets."

"You married Potter," Severus said flatly, pain in his lovely obsidian eyes.

"As if I had a choice otherwise," Lily snapped. Severus gave her a faintly shocked look. "We can talk about that later. I want to protect my son, and the best way to do that is to tell Vol -- the Dark Lord that the prophecy is fake."

Severus scowled. "I am _not_ putting you in danger-"

In a split second, Lily had disarmed Severus and tied him up. Twirling his wand lazily in her hand -- not appearing to have moved a muscle -- she said, "As you can see, I can take care of myself, _Prince_."

A mixture of lust and terror had appeared on the man's face -- briefly, and then his mask of boredom had returned. "Point taken," he drawled. "May I have my wand back and my limbs free? It will be rather difficult to take you to the Dark Lord like this."

Lily smirked and a moment later, Severus was on his feet again, wand in hand. "I should call ahead with the Floo so the Dark Lord does not attack you on sight," he warned. When Lily nodded, Severus strode over to the fireplace and threw a handful of Floo powder into the flames.

"Malfoy Manor!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Lily Potter," Voldemort said slowly, eyes glittering. "Lucius tells me you have come to plead for your son's life."

"I do not plead," Lily said sharply over the snickers and cackles from the Death Eaters. "I come to bargain."

"Bargain?" Voldemort sneered. "Bargain with what?"

"Many things," Lily said firmly. "But first, I have some information that may be of use to you."

"And what exactly could you offer me that would _persuade_ me not to attack your brat?" Voldemort asked, but his eyes held a bit of interest.

"The prophecy is fake," Lily stated.

Gasps and quiet muttering followed her words. Most of the Death Eaters looked shocked, while some looked skeptical.

"Do you have proof of this?" Voldemort questioned, a blank mask on his face.

"Of course I do. I'm not so stupid as to not come without proof," Lily scoffed. She pulled a scroll of parchment from her robes. "This is the Inheritance Test of Sybil Trelawney... Nee Bradson."

Voldemort took the scroll from her as more gasps sounded. "How did you get this?" he said, his interest no longer hidden.

"I gave the Gringotts goblins something in return," Lily responded. It had been incredibly difficult getting the Sword of Gryffindor, given that she was so Slytherin, but not impossible. Being married to the heir of Gryffindor had some benefits.

Voldemort scanned the parchment and laughed. "The great-great-great-grandson of Cassandra Trelawney married a Muggleborn."

Bellatrix's horrible cackle rose above the sneers and snickers of the Death Eaters. Lily slowly tensed, hiding her rage. Persuading the Dark to respect Muggleborns would be hard.

But again, not impossible. She had a few tricks up her sleeve.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the few Death Eaters who had known her at school -- Narcissa, Regulus, Barty, and Severus -- slowly back away, eyes full of alarm.

Voldemort handed the scroll back to her, eyes bright with glee. "That will be useful in the future, my dear. Now... you mentioned a bargain?"

Bellatrix spoke up, and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Master, why should you listen to her? She's a powerless Mudblood-"

She broke off with a scream, as her arms had suddenly detached and blood flowed freely from her. Lily twirled her wand in her hand, standing casually.

"I am more powerful than you will ever know, Bellatrix Lestrange," she said coldly. Seeing Voldemort's slight frown, she reattached the woman's arms. "Call me that disgusting name again, and I'll give you another hint at my power."

"Listen to her, Bella, you didn't see her at school," Narcissa pleaded, as Barty shuddered.

"Terrifying, amazing woman," Severus said quietly, and in his arms, Harrison giggled happily.

"Mama scawy," he declared.

"Why, thank you, darkling," Lily cooed, turning back to Voldemort. "If you swear never to harm my child and protect him, then I will give information about the old fool's Order."

Voldemort smiled darkly. "You will not take my Mark," he guessed.

"As you can tell, I serve no one, nor bow to anyone," Lily said coldly. "The title 'Ally' will suffice."

"It has been a while since the last Dark Lady," Voldemort mused. "The Dark Lady Lily is not impressive, however."

"Dark Lady Vixen," Lily replied after a pause. Becoming a Dark Lady hadn't been part of the plan, but it would do.

Severus' eyes lit up slightly. He _had_ come up with the nickname back in second year -- as he had said, both she and the animal were both beautiful and deadly.

"I want Severus," Lily stated. Severus blinked in surprise.

"And what do I get in return?" Voldemort drawled, faintly amused.

Lily raised a brow. "The allegiance of Lady Gryffindor and Ravenclaw."

Dead silence.

"You are Muggleborn," Voldemort said slowly.

"And where do Muggleborns get their magic?" Lily asked. "From their Squib ancestor. Mine happens to be Anguis Ravenclaw-Black."

She saw a few skeptical looks from several of the Death Eaters, but after her demonstration with Bella, no one was brave enough -- or stupid enough -- to say anything.

"I have proof if you'd like to see," Lily said coolly.

"No need," Voldemort said in a slightly hasty tone. Had she impressed the Dark Lord as well? "And the title of Lady Gryffindor?"

Lily smirked dangerously, and had to ignore Severus' dilated obsidian orbs. " _Well,_ it seemed the goblins were _disappointed_ of the previous Lord Gryffindor's frivolous spending of the Gryffindor accounts, and there was a clause in Gryffindor's will that if the wife was more worthy than the current Lord, she _could_ take the mantle. Potter currently has no idea. He also has no idea that as of last August, we are no longer married."

She heard more snickers and smirked again. James was an idiot.

"You are no longer married?" Severus breathed. Lily nodded, eyes glittering, and Severus grinned back, fangs showing.

Voldemort cleared his throat. "It seems we only need the heir of Hufflepuff and we can take over Hogwarts."

"Heir Longbottom has yet to turn one," Lily retorted. "I asked the goblins," she added when Voldemort raised a brow at her.

The Dark Lord nodded. "You may have Severus.

"Anything else, Lady Vixen?"

"I don't believe so," Lily said slowly.

"My Lord," Narcissa spoke. "I would like to join Lady Vixen."

"I would too," Barty agreed. Regulus looked faintly torn; Sirius and Remus would be joining her soon, once she removed the blocks the old fool had placed on them, but Regulus also had a large crush on a certain Dark Lord.

Voldemort sighed. "Very well. Barty, Severus, come here so I can remove the Marks."

\--------

_Blood-Adoption Test for Harrison Severitus Prince:_

_Birth Name: Harrison Sirius Potter_

_Birth Mother: Lily Potter Nee Evans_

_Birth Father: James Fleamont Potter_

_Blood-Adopted Name: Harrison Severitus Prince_

_Mother: Lily Prince Nee Evans_

_Blood-Adopted Father: Severus Prince_

_Godfather(s): Sirius Orion Lupin-Black Nee Black, Regulus Black_

_Godmother(s): Alice Longbottom Nee Prewett, Narcissa Malfoy Nee Black_

_Heir to:_

_Potter (Parental)_

_Prince (Adoption)_

_Peverell (Parental)_

_Ravenclaw (Maternal)_

_Gryffindor (Parental)_

_Black (Godparent)_


	3. Chapter 3

Lily stumbled out of the Floo and onto the floor of Potter Manor, sobbing and shaking.

"Lils!" James yelped, helping her to her feet. "What happened? Where have you been? You're bleeding!"

"Of course she's bleeding, Potter," Severus snapped, emerging from the Floo behind her. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter froze, staring at him. "I have just taken her from the Dark Lord's dungeons."

"Why would _you_ do that?" James spat.

"Because Severus cares about Lily," Remus said sharply. "Thank you, Severus."

"Where's Prongslet?" James demanded, as Lily collapsed into his arms, still (fake) sobbing.

Severus closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. "By the time I found him... it would be better if you did not know. Suffice to say, he is dead." His voice was tired and flat.

Sirius let out a wail and fell onto Remus. Peter looked shocked.

"N... no," James rasped. "That... no. My son..."

"James," Remus said quietly, "we can't do anything about that now. Lily needs a Healer."

"Take her," James said distractedly, a look of distress on his face. Severus glared at him, but pulled Lily back towards him.

"May we come with you?" Remus asked softly, giving James a look of disgust. "I think Peter and Sirius will need something for shock."

"I'm fine," Peter said quickly. "I'll stay with Prongs."

"You... may," Severus said tightly, glaring at Sirius. "We will be going to my house."

"You have a Mastery in Healing?" Sirius asked, surprised.

"Healing and Potions," Severus replied, before putting more Floo powder into the fire. "Spinner's End!"

By the time Sirius and Remus had come out of the Floo, Lily was on the couch with Harrison in her arms and the glamour that made her look as if she'd been tortured gone.

Remus frowned and Sirius gaped. "All right," he said slowly, "what's going on?"

"We're going to Gringotts before I answer that question, Remus," Lily said calmly. "It's a rather long story, and I'd rather the old fool not catch wind of it."

The werewolf studied her before nodding, while Sirius looked angry and puzzled.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Mutt, you _did_ notice that Potter could have cared less about Lily's well-being?"

"He was mourning," Sirius said weakly.

"It's not the first time he paid more attention to Harrison than Lily," Remus pointed out gently to his lover.

Sirius sagged. "I know," he admitted, "but..."

"He was your brother," Remus said with a sigh. "You forget you have a _real_ brother who misses you quite a lot."

Sirius stared at him. "I thought Reg _hated_ me!"

"Gringotts," Lily interrupted. "Severus, I'll be back in a moment." She handed her sleeping child to Severus, who carefully cradled him to his chest.

"Is Snape _smiling?_ "

Remus swatted him, smirking.

\---------

"Lady Vixen," Irontooth grinned. Lily raised a brow. "A new title was added to your vaults," he explained, and Lily rolled her eyes. "I assume you are here to check over your wolf and mutt?"

"Oy!" Sirius cried indignantly. "And what do you mean, _check over?_ "

"I am," Lily replied, ignoring Sirius.

Irontooth pulled out two scrolls of parchment and a dagger and placed them on the desk. "Mr. Lupin-Black, if you will," he said, handing the dagger to the werewolf.

Remus pricked his thumb with the dagger and squeezed three drops onto the scroll. It flashed green before words appeared:

_Magical Aura Test for R.J.L.-B. Nee L.:_

_Magic: Dark (70% blocked: A.P.W.B.D.)_

_Level: 80/100 (70% blocked: A.P.W.B.D.)_

_Creature: Werewolf (80% blocked: L.J.L.)_

_Mate: Sirius Orion Lupin-Black Nee Black (attempted block: L.J.L.)_

_Temporary Compulsions: none (Dark Creature)_

_Permanent Compulsions: none (Dark Creature)_

Lily recalled that Dark Creatures could not be given compulsions, just like few spells could hurt Giants, Ogres, and Trolls. The blocks would have to be removed, however.

Remus let out a snarl, eyes turning gold. "He _dares_ block me from my mate?!"

"Who blocked-?" Sirius demanded, staring at the parchment with a slightly dazed expression.

"My _father,_ " Remus spat. "My homophobic, Creature-hating _father._ "

Sirius hissed angrily.

"Your turn, Mr. Lupin-Black," Irontooth said, passing the dagger to the angry wizard. "We will remove all blocks and compulsions afterward."

_Magical Aura Test for S.O.L.-B. Nee B.:_

_Magic: Dark (70% blocked: A.P.W.B.D.)_

_Level: 80/100 (70% blocked: A.P.W.B.D.)_

_Creature: None_

_Mate: Remus John Lupin-Black Nee Black (Werewolf) (attempted block: L.J.L.)_

_Temporary Compulsions: Tell Severus Snape the secret of the Whomping Willow (January 8, 1973)_

_Permanent Compulsions: Hate Slytherins (applied monthly; doses began September 1, 1971)_

_Act Reckless (applied monthly; doses began September 1, 1971)_

_Trust Albus Dumbledore (applied monthly; doses began September 1, 1971)_

_Torment Severus Snape (applied monthly; doses began October 31, 1971)_

_Trust Order of the Phoenix (applied monthly; doses began July 1, 1978)_

_All compulsions applied by A.P.W.B.D._

Lily reined in her magic, which was threatening to destroy the office; how _dare_ that old fool send her Severus to Remus on a full moon, when he hadn't connected to his wolf!

Sirius was staring down at the test in fury, horror, and shock. Remus eyes were steadily turning even more gold, signifying that his wolf was at the forefront.

"Remus, calm down before you lose control," Lily ordered. Remus let out a tiny yelp and bared his neck.

"Er... how? Moony is an alpha," Sirius frowned.

"Your mate is a Dark Creature, and Lady Ravenclaw-Gryffindor is a Dark Lady," Irontooth replied. Sirius and Remus, whose eyes were blue again, stared at the goblin before turning to her.

"Let's remove the blocks and compulsions first," Lily said tightly. She would _destroy_ Dumbledore for hurting her beloved Severus!

"Of course, my lady," Irontooth drawled, pulling two vials of potions from the desk.


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome, Lady Vixen," Voldemort said with a smirk. "When shall we have the meeting?"

"Thank you, Lord Voldemort," Lily said lazily. "Twenty minutes; Grim hasn't seen his brother in a few years." She waved a hand. Grinning, Sirius dragged Remus further into the manor.

Removing the blocks and compulsions had changed the two drastically. Both were bigger and stronger, with darker auras. Remus' eyes were permanently gold. They were both currently wearing black leather, which amused Lily and irritated Severus to no end.

"You have a few new members," Voldemort noted, eyes going to Andromeda and Teddy, who looked nervous. Nymphadora gazed curiously up at the Dark Lord from her father's arms.

"This is Grizzly," Lily replied, "also known as Andromeda Tonks, Nee Black, and Wolf, also known as Theodore Tonks."

"You gave them code names," Voldemort said slowly.

"A few of my followers are currently spying on the old fool and his Order," Lily replied. "Calling them by their real names would give the game away too quickly. Oh," she added, "Severus is now Black Viper, and Remus is now Lycaon."

"Animagus forms," Voldemort realized. Lily nodded. "And Dumbledore does not know them?"

"He was never told," Severus replied.

"Unca Oldy!" Harrison squealed, holding one hand out. Teddy and Andi choked, and Nymph giggled. Severus' eyes widened.

"Brat," Voldemort returned, looking half amused, half irritated. He briefly, gently squeezed the six-month-old's hand before turning to Lily. "I would like to speak to you before the meeting about the child."

Lily frowned, then nodded. She took Harrison from Severus and followed Voldemort into a drawing room, while her followers were introduced to the Death Eaters.

"Pway?" Harrison asked her hopefully, pointing at a little skull on the mantlepiece. Lily glanced at the Dark Lord.

"He may, it is not cursed, it just a skull," Voldemort shrugged, handing Harrison the little skull. Harrison squealed and began gnawing on it.

Lily laughed and kissed her darkling's messy locks. "What did you want to discuss?"

"I have no child," Voldemort began. "And I most likely will never have one."

"Because...?" Lily questioned.

Voldemort sighed. "I like men."

"You do know there are ways to have children even if your lover is male?" Lily asked.

"Yes," Voldemort admitted, "but the magical way is nearly impossible, and I refuse to use _Muggle_ science."

Lily nodded. Muggle technology was often dangerous, especially around magic.

"I would like your brat to be my heir," Voldemort said abruptly.

For a moment, Lily said nothing, hiding her emotions. Then she said, "Why Harrison?"

"If he is half as powerful and deadly as you are, he will be the perfect heir," Voldemort responded, snorting. "And now that he is Severus' son rather than _Potter's..._ "

Lily nodded amusedly. "And if your future lover wants a child?"

Voldemort frowned slightly. After a pause, he replied, "The heirship can be changed at any time."

"Then I accept," Lily said calmly.

\-----------

_ Inheritance Test for Harrison Severitus Prince: _

_ Birth Name: Harrison Sirius Potter _

_ Birth Mother: Lily Potter Nee Evans _

_ Birth Father: James Fleamont Potter _

_ Blood-Adopted Name: Harrison Severitus Prince _

_ Mother: Lily Prince Nee Evans _

_ Blood-Adopted Father: Severus Prince _

_ Godfather(s): Sirius Orion Lupin-Black Nee Black, Regulus Black, Tom Marvolo Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort _

_ Godmother(s): Alice Longbottom Nee Prewett, Narcissa Malfoy Nee Black _

_ Heir to: _

_ Potter (Parental) _

_ Prince (Adoption) _

_ Peverell (Parental) _

_ Ravenclaw (Maternal) _

_ Gryffindor (Parental) _

_ Black (Godparent) _

_ Riddle (Godparent) _

_ Slytherin (Godparent) _

_ Gaunt (Godparent) _


End file.
